


Eyes like the night sky

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “You love to do that.” Her accusation was met with stars that twinkled in amusement, dark eyes getting deeper the longer she stared at them. A trick that had once unsettled her but not anymore as she could feel the power feeding hers in a way that made her gasp despite her intent on keeping her pout on her lips. Intent that was shattered as the Queen chuckled.[I know author's notes tend to not be read but in this case I suggest reading it]





	Eyes like the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wild one with willow curls and eyes like the night sky.  
> That was the only prompt I recieved in this case. Among other things: 
> 
> Emett (emettkaysworld) asked for this story to be written on the same universe than the one I created for “Arcadia”. Just as a general summary Arcadia is an AU setting with Regina being the Queen of the Fae and Emma being a princess running away from her kingdom. Suffice is to say that things happen Xd That story was prompted by the amazing pressuredrightnow and currently has three chapters posted. A new part could be arriving soon. Who knows. This other drable, however, while it takes place in Arcadia’s setting is not set at the same time but… a wink into the future if you may but maybe is better if you read Arcadia in case you feel slightly lost by the setting (?

****)

> _“Queen of the fae, she was once feared. Even now myths and stories are now whispered into the night, brought by the ashes of fires in which children gather around. Everyone knows her stories, but some don’t think them as true._
> 
> _And there are other stories, whispered by those with sharp teeth and magic no human is able to wield; stories of a woman that walked through the forest and gave her heart to the Queen. And then Queen, in return, gave her hers.”_

The moon was high in the sky, half-hidden by dark clouds that promised a rain that would never truly fall in the deepest part of the forest in which the silver-hued rays barely managed to glimmer through. There, away from the paths the mortals had managed to carve through the more external borders of the woods, iridescent eyes and whispering shadows traveled from branch to branch, from leaf to leaf, in a silent dance towards one of the biggest trees hidden by runes made of fading mud and dew. Faes with irises the color of verdigris marched, followed by animals whose form changed every time they were exposed to the barely-there light, fur and flesh changing to bones and muscles that pulsed and writhed under an array of insects and oozing magic.

The kind of one that, even for them, very rarely got to touch them, not like it had centuries ago, not like they had once used to wield. And yet, as they walked towards the Queen’s palace, they could feel the call of a spell made when the forest was young -a mere clearing circled by weak samplings. The air shimmered under their eyes, the twinkle of dainty, razor like paws cutting through dead leaves, fairy dust glowing in the air around them of a place that wasn’t quite the forest human got to see.

Not like humans managed to arrive there. With the single exception of the one who, standing tall, emerged from the tree that wasn’t there, the bark molding to her body, letting her pass as she rose her chin, proud and strong with a single band of carved wood hugging her temples, beads of amber catching into the light of the ignis fatuus that floated around her, licking her sides and the close-fitting garments she wore. Chainmail twinkling, the blonde woman who had been a princess once, moved to her side, green eyes glancing back to those who eyed her closely, waiting for a second figure to emerge. One that, covered in tar and power, walked outside with eyes that reflected back a night sky none of them were able to make through the thick foliage that rounded them all.

Lips a red so deep was almost purple and hair and skin flaking like the wings moths that reigned over the forest’s fauna, the Queen hummed at her subjects, at the ones close enough for her to raise a brow at. Positioning herself next to the mortal, the Queen caught her hand between hers, her teeth pearly-white as she smiled at the woman who, once upon a time, had barged in the forest; a title on her lips she didn’t use anymore.

“Are you ready?” Her voice was like a whisper, enticing enough for Emma to shudder and nod, entranced as always by the presence of her lover. Fingers intertwined and feeling herself the rush of magic the night brought with it pass between them both, she let the Queen tilt her head with her free hand, her left fingers lifting her chin, a single kiss being dropped on her lips so quickly she found herself chasing them as soon as the left her, the movement making her stumble forwards before the same hand stopped her, pressed against her chest.

“You love to do that.” Her accusation was met with stars that twinkled in amusement, dark eyes getting deeper the longer she stared at them. A trick that had once unsettled her but not anymore as she could feel the power feeding hers in a way that made her gasp despite her intent on keeping her pout on her lips. Intent that was shattered as the Queen chuckled.

“And you enjoy it.” She finished, lips curving, smirk appearing, and glamour completely forgotten as she walked alongside Emma, approaching the middle of the circle the Fae had created for them both. Emma shook her head but hummed, knowing Regina would never stop leaving her wanting for more. Her free hand traveling up the hilt of her sword, her thumb grazed the willow that had replaced the once iron-made details before she closed her fist around it, watching just as intently as the Queen turned to face her subjects, her voice raising through the woods, as the creatures listened, just as charmed as she herself felt.

The night was thick with power, the drumming of every stone, of every pond and rivulet of water a heartbeat that was hard to miss. And so, when Regina let her grip on her slip and rose her hands and let the tar that covered her body -the black liquid never oozing but almost feather like as it slid off, she could feel the same shiver that run through all of the ones congregated around them.

She, after all, did not only had the celebration, the yearly-ritual of strengthening the wards around them, to look up to but the promise much more hidden under her robes, the marks the Queen had left on her a mirror of the ones she herself had left a few minutes before. Lips pink, plump, she smiled slightly as the Queen’s voice rose. Its tone just as the nighttime breeze that playfully run between them, the usually traitorous wind silent as it, too, listened.

And waited, waited for her time to come.


End file.
